


The Visit

by LeVampiress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that legendary scene on the Hellicarrier was different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

 

 

'Go down there and interrogate him, I want answers god damn it!'

That was what the Beta in command said. This was running through Natasha's mind as she made her way down through the Hellicarrier. But Loki can't do anything when he's imprisoned... Can he? Scenarios and thoughts were spinning through her mind like a spider spinning its web. She got to the door and stopped, fiddling with her cuffs on her catsuit.

Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, has been hiding a secret from mostly everyone for the majority of her life. She is an Omega. No one would have ever have thought a feared assassin given the right circumstances, could be weak and helpless (during a heat of course). 

She is unclaimed, waiting for the right Alpha to come along to bond with her. But unfortunately that has never happened. To hide her identity as an Omega she hides her scents with Beta soaps and body washes, using suppressants to stop her heats as to not be caught out on missions. 

Natasha hesitates at the door, reminiscing back to earlier when she found Loki in Stuttgart, Germany.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Natasha was the one flying the quinjet when they took back off with Loki to head back to the Hellicarrier. His performance she caught sight of near the end she found exhilarating. And to her regrets had to stop his grace on the German people, and to hers and Steve Roger's surprise; Tony Stark flew in to AC/DC to help capture the God. Which did not take long at all. The spectacle had Natasha's hairs stand on  end.

Now here she was, looking out at the pitch black sky, dotted with dark grey clouds in which she could hide the quinjets path back to the carrier. She could smell the other 4 people with her on the quinjet. The Beta in the room being the co-pilot next to her. Stark was clearly an Omega and what surprised her the most was that Tony didn't really bother to conceal it. Omega's aren't meant to run big companies like Stark Industries. But Tony didn't frankly care, his Alpha, Pepper Potts also keeps him under control. 

Rogers was an Alpha, not surprising due to his stature and physique. But according to Agent Coulson's extensive knowledge on the man (which she finds quite disturbing) was that back in the 40's before he was Captain America, him beingnan Alpha wouldn't have been believed at all. 

Finally there was the man of mystery, Loki of Asgard himself. He definitely was an Alpha, she could smell him from miles away if in open space. Loki smelt of wood pine, leather and something she just couldn't put her sense on. 

'Probably something from Asgard' she thought. She wanted to get out her seat, walk over and sit in his lap and nuzzle his neck where his scent gland is, she just couldn't get enough....

'Stop! Restrain yourself Tasha!' She shouted to her inner self, trying to restrain her Omega instincts. She could hear that Steve and Tony had stopped their bickering, Steve was looking at Loki from what she thought. 

"What? Scared of a little lightning?" Rogers jested, clearly still annoyed at Stark with his unique attitude from their previous argument. 

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki replied, and Natasha could detect the slight anxiety in his voice. 

With that been said from the trickster God, a thud was heard from above the jet which caused it to sink slightly from the new weight. Suddenly another Asgardian came in, grabbed Loki by his face and rushed out again. Stark flew out soon after after a snarky comment and Rogers followed him via parachute. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha pressed the keypad hesitantly as she put in the passcode to the door in front of her, separating her from the attractive God with an intoxicating scent... She wondered why he smelt more apparent to her on the jet when Rogers was there too. The door slid open silently as she walked in to see Loki pacing round his cell, his tailcoat whipping his leather boots which led up long long legs...

Natasha shook her head to clear the thoughts but to no avail and tried to focus at the task at hand, interrogate him. Fury's words played in her mind like a tape recorder. Loki stopped pacing, his nostrils flared as he smelt the air to find out who it was.. He smirked to himself once he knew who. 

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me"

Natasha we shocked when her reply easily slid away from her lips, its as if she was talking to an old friend. 

"But you'd figured I'd come" she replied, hesitantly walking to the glass cage, the smell getting stronger as she approached.

Loki sat down in the seat in his cell, spreading his legs slightly, the smirk seemingly appearing wider on his face. 

"But there are two different reasons for why you have come" Loki replied. 

He was true unfortunately... One reason was to fulfill Fury's wishes.. The other was to see him again. Natasha was confused still however by the ever growing smirk on his face. She decided to play it safe by asking about Clint. Clint was the one that saved her, made her join Shield for good. He was one of the few who knew about her Omega status.. God his smell was intoxicating her. 

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton" she finally replied, pulling herself together.

"I would say I expanded his mind" Loki retorts. 

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" She questioned, getting more confused by the smirk on his face. 

Loki stood up, clasping his hands together behind his back as he made his way forward to the red haired assassin. 

"Is this love Agent Romanov?"

Natasha's reply was sharp and quick, starting to glare at the leather clad man in front of her. 

"Love is for children, I-" She was interrupted...

"I thought love was what your kind needed? Love and trust in their soulmate. I can smell you Agent Romanov, your smell cannot be hidden by chemicals it is that sweet and intoxicating to me. You cannot hide from my Jotun senses" Loki's smirk got impossibly larger. 

Natasha was in utter shock, how had he found her out?? The soaps were the most expensive brand they always worked!

"Besides.." Loki went on. "Barton told me everything, your ledger dear. The one you always talk about, it gushes red" 

His smirk turned into a feral scowl, one which only an Alpha can pull off. His fist hit the glass in front of her which made her jump slightly. 

"Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Your frightened face confirms you remember. You think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be seperate, to have your own code, something to make up for the horrors. But they are apart of you"

His scowl turns into a ferocious snarl, Natasha was slightly cowering back in fear of him.

"I won't touch your precious Barton, not till I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And when he wakes up just long enough to see his good work and he screams, I'll split his skull!"

He leaned into the glass, snarling. 

"This is my bargain you mewling quim" 

Natasha was shaking, just staring up at the towering man with a plan, you could see it in his ever so green eyes...

"Y-You're a monster..." Natasha barely got out.

Loki chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Oh no, you brought the monster"

Natasha halted, pushing aside her fear, mainly from her Omega instincts and thought. 

"So Banner.. That's your play" 

Loki suddenly looked confused, a better look on his features Natasha thought. 

"What?" He questioned.

Natasha hooked up to the comm, holding a hand to her ear. 

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab I'm on my way. Send Thor as well"

She unwillingly pulled away from the cell, the smell of him was just to good... Natasha turned to him.

"Thank you for your consideration" And with that Natasha walked out of there as fast as she could. 

Loki then smirked to himself inside the cage, he could tell by her smell that she would be his mate, to bear him his offspring he so desired. She couldn't hold herself back by the way she was flaring her nostrils at him... 

Loki had found his mate and he would do anything in his power to take her away with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, hope its not to terrible.


End file.
